pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mindshell
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Holaa!!! Hola y bienvenido a Poké Espectáculos, nos agrada que te hayas unido a esta fabulosa wiki de Pokénovelas, esperamos que te acojas bien aquí y con su gente, espero que hagas muchos amigos y también novelas... Ah, veo que ya te haz adelantado xD, bueno, muy bien, me alegra mucho eso, esperemos que te guste estar aquí y nos vemos otro día, chao Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 21:58 7 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Si necesitas algo me avisas ¿Vale? :3, siempre estoy para ayudar xD. Mensaje Importante: Para hacer un proyecto necesitas el permiso de todos los Administradores para que aprueben o rechacen tu propuesta, si sí la aprobaron puedes continuar, si no fue así no podrás hacerlo, necesitas consultar a los admn para que ellos te digan. Borráo' Borrado a petición del escriptor :3 Aviso Hola Mind, no pude evitar leer tu coment en la novela de ¡Tormenta de Montaña!, y he ido a advertirle al user que te robó la novela. Espero que tanto a ti como a mí nos haga caso, y si no, recurriremos a Ger o a Lau. Ya sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda para lo que sea, mantendré informados a los admins activos :) Chau!~ I'm a diclonius·And I'll kill you :3~ 09:59 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Hellou I am Xamy 8D. ¿Querrías ser my amigo? Si es así, respondeme en my discu. Ponme a Luxray, ¡Los Luxray´s dominarán el mundo! Y, si aceptas, ¿Qué poke te pongo? Atentamente, Archivo:Riolu_NB.png En el momento correcto... Tu aura puede cambiar Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif 20:32 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Qué taal!!! Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Quieres participar en mi novela? Me encantan las tuyas, espero que las mías igual, si la respuesta es sí ponme a tu pokémon/Equipo de rescate en mi discu y yo lo pongo, si es no, pues ya ni modos, muchas gracias y cuidate mucho Atte: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 21:58 13 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero verte otra vez en el chat, amigo :3 xDDDDU!! Bueno, supongo que no haz leído mi novela de El Creador del Nuevo Mundo leela por fa y haí tú me dices si sí quieres participar pon tu poké en mi discu y si no, pues ni modos xDDDD, adios, cuidate mucho xDD Atte: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 15:48 14 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Puede ser un pokémon en el equipo de Aaron o puedes formar tu propio equipo pero no aparecerás en todos los capís si eliges la 2 opcion :) Hola Hola, no quisiera molestarte en lo más minimo pero lo haré, nada más son 5 integrantes en el Equipo (Incluyendo el líder) y me gustaría que me dijeras las personalidades por que ni idea tengo si te gustan las que ponga, de todos modos nada más si no haces caso te seguiré molestando otraz 2 veces, a la tercera me tendrás que perdonar pero no los pondré ¿Queda claro? Lo lamento si te molesto esto. Atte tu amigo: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 00:24 16 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero que no te hayas enojado :3 ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? Vamos a ver, señor listo, yo no he plagiado a nadie, es más mi firma la hice una o dos horas antes que Brandon, ví la de Fani donde salía una firma de Dialga, luego hizo la versión de Palkia y como a mi me gustó lo hice con Lucario, seguramente Brandon también vió las firmas de Fani e hizo lo mismo. P.D. ¿Porque te pones borde conmigo sin saber nada? Que la gente de tu insti o lo que fuera se mete contigo no es culpa mia -.-' --El aura esta en ti...Solo cree en ella... Archivo:Lucario NB.gif 15:18 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Censurado por insultos CENSURADO Que te follen Pan ._. Que te follen ._. Oye No sé si eres de esta wiki ahora, o si eres de PF, o si estás en ambas; sinceramente no es mi problema. Te dejo este mensaje porque he visto que has tenido discusiones con un par de usuarios de PF por medio de esta discusión y te pido que lo dejes; No es problema de esta wiki sus problemas personales sucedidos en Pokefanon así que te pido por favor que si te insultan, se lo avises a un Administrador y este se hará cargo, no respondas o te verás implicado tu también. Te lo pido amablemente, por ahora, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas. Gracias. Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 17:59 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Mind por favor conectate al chat tengo que hablar contigo y no volvere a hacer lo de antes.Fan de aura y maya (discusión) 11:32 21 oct 2012 (UTC) -RUFKME- MIRA, NO SÉ COMO PUEDES CONSIDERARME UN AMIGO 1º TE HICISTES ODIAR EN TODA LA WIKIA 2º ACUSASTES A UN AMIGO MIO SIN TENER PRUEBAS 3º ME ENFADASTES PARA MOFARTE DE MI Y DE TODOS 4º NOS LLAMASTES PUTITAS DE CALLE 5º ME CORTASTES LA COMUNICACION CON NEKO (temporalmente porque volvío a la wiki -.-#) 6º HICISTES QUE ME SINTIERA UNA PERSONA ODIADA EN EL CHAT DE AQUÍ Y DESPUÉS DE ESO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME AMIGO?. SABES, ERES UN ENFERMO Y AHORA POR LA 6º RAZÓN, NO VOLVERÉ AQUÍPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 18:39 26 oct 2012 (UTC) 'O ESTUPIDO' ENTONCES PORQUE C_JONES ME PIDES QUE VUELVA A AQUÍPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 19:09 26 oct 2012 (UTC) e.e engañas a la gente,te gusta joderla por puro placer, no reconoces ni lo que eres, ,sabes ante lo siguiente que voy a decir, me va a dar igual si me bloquean o no, pero diré :solo eres un ser insignificante, que disfrutas jodiendo, cabreando a los demas por razones inexistentes, te las inventas, dices que tienes pruebas, que te inventas por supuesto, si no es así, porque no me lo demuestras, AJA ahí la cagas, no tienes ni una mierda de prueba. Demostrando ser un farsante, un cuentista, te gusta ser odiado por quien te da la realisima gana, veo que tu vida es muy triste, disfrutas siendo el centro de muchisimo odio, eso te convierte en un ser inmoral, un cobarde, que se inventa mentiras, y que estoy seguro que no tienes ni una puñetera,misera y autentica razon por la que acusar a nadie, o es que si que eres valiente y te vas a atrever a decir que lo admites de verdad, pero seguro que no la dices, y dirás "es que las estoy esperando". Ademas, atacas a mi carencia de paciencia, lo cual te vuelve bastante ratrero, 1º te aceptas, te ganas confianza de los que te rodean, y cuando te da la realisima gana como ya mencioné los apuñalas por la espalda descaradamente. A alguien así lo quiero ver sufrir, y eso deseo y después si acaba cumpliendose, no sentiré remordimientos ni culpa, porque te lo mereces, no te mereces perdón y así esperaré que pase. Sufre ser inmoral, que algún día mi deseo se cumpliráPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 19:27 26 oct 2012 (UTC) que sí ni me he molestado en leer el mensaje, ya sé como definirte, pero como te la suda (y te la suda mucho) no te lo diré, mejor, olvidame yo haré lo mismo , viviré feliz , tu vivirás sin saberlo, pero como te la suda, en fin, que contraigas muchos parasitos, hasta nuncaPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 09:43 27 oct 2012 (UTC) feliiz halloween JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mind >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:56 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Cierto.... Se me había olvidado ED, elige entre uno de estos: (y de paso, pasa el cursor) Elígeme o te ignoro D8Elígeme o no toco nada para tí D8Elígeme o te asesino >:DElígeme o no no te revelaré los misterios de tu alma :DElígeme o no acudiré a tus sueñosElígeme! Elígeme! Archivo:Uxie_NB.gif♦¿Qué soy?♦ ♦Soy una Uxie, sádica, inteligente, hipster y con amor al piano. Recuérdalo♦Archivo:Uxie_NB.gif Oye Primero de todo,EKA NO TIENE MULTI,SE HA CAMBIADO EL PUTO NOMBRE HIJO DE TU MADRE.Segundo,Itsas se hizo la multi poruqe queria empezar de nuevo -.-.Tercero,no es justo de que a ti te baneen un año por multi e insultos y a mi para siempre solo por multi.Eres un traidor,lo sabias?Y si te sustituyeron por Rapo es porque te lo mereciste,insecto sin vida social,muerete junto a todos tus amiguitos estupidos >.> Richard llop (discusión) 11:32 4 nov 2012 (UTC)